On A Day When Snow Starts To Fall
by Lala-tan
Summary: The promise he made... On the day... When snow started to fall... COMPLETE


**On A Day When Snow Starts To Fall**

Um… It's my first fanfic, so please do not mind some of the obvious mistakes I've made.. And please review… It'll help a lot on my future writings… Thanks!

**xXx**

Kurosaki Karin was walking home as the evening sun was setting, along the usual winding path, when snow descended on earth. It was Christmas...

"Ah... It's this time of the year again... It's been... 6 years hasn't it? Snow huh? Reminds me of someone..."

She stared at her right wrist. The bracelet made by him...

**xXx**

6 years ago...

"Toushirou! Let's have a one on one!" Karin shouted, to the white-haired boy who was leaning against the fence, staring at his cellphone as usual.

"What makes you think that I would want to play with a kid like you?"

"Hey aren't you a kid yourself? SHORTY!"

A vein popped out on his head.

"Who're YOU calling shorty? You TOMBOY!"

"Oh it's better than a MIDGET! You DWARF!"

More veins popped out, as he trembled.

"Calm down... I am a captain of the Gotei 13. I will not be involved in a childish verbal fight." He mumbled to himself, as he continued staring at his cellphone.

"Hmm... Ignoring me eh? Well you'll regret this!" Karin thought.

"Hey where did Toushirou go? I can't see him! I think I lost him! He's so _**SHORT **_that I can't see him!" She acted.

As she glanced up to him, who's currently shaking uncontrollably, she smirked.

"One last button to press..."

"Hey my school's having a festival and my class is doing a play and we're lacking the _**DWARF**_! I think you are the perfect person for this character! You wanna help out?" She laughed.

"Countdown... 3...2...1…"

"KUROSAKI!!! IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA SHUT UP, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU!"

"Heh... You think you can make me?"

He suddenly lunged forward and gripped her wrist, pulling her towards him, placing his lips on hers in the process.

"Wha..." She flushed bright red, as their lips seperated.

"I told you I'll make you shut didn't I?" He whispered beside her ear.

"Lemme go! You... Shorty! Midget! Chibi! Dwarf!" She said, as she struggled.

He smirked.

"You really want me to let go? Ok... I will..." He said, as he slowly loosened his arms that were placed around her waist.

"No! I mean... Arghh!!! You're teasing me aren't you!"

With her face turning redder and redder, she hammered her fists down on his chest, as he hugged her once more, this time, more tenderly than the one before... With no more struggling from her, he sighed.

"Karin... I'm going back... To Soul Society… Later..."

She was stunned for a moment, before she forced a smile.

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have… Uh… Gave you a farewell present!"

Just then, snow fell... She knew what day it was. Christmas - The day when they had to say goodbye. It was Christmas.

"I've got something for you..." He said, as he rummaged through his pocket.

"Here... This is your Christmas present."

As he opened his clenched fist, it revealed an exquisite bracelet made of crystal.

"Hyourinmaru made this at the request of me... See? I have one too..." He said, raising up his right wrist.

"The crystal... Is actually ice... Hyourinmaru's ice..."

He looked at the petite figure of Karin in his arms when he felt her trembling.

"You idiot... Why didn't you tell me sooner? Everything suddenly crashes in like that... How do you expect me to accept it?" She mumbled, as beads of tears flowed down a cheeks.

"I'm sorry..."

"But… I'll come back… Definitely… On a day when snow starts to fall…"

**xXx**

As she reached the place where the two of them used to sit together to admire the countless sunsets everyday, a familiar figure stood there.

As the figure turned around, beads of tears flowed down her cheeks.

"No way…" She mumbled to herself.

"It can't be… Those white hair…"

"Karin… I'm back." He said, smiling, as he opened his arms towards her.

"Toushirou!" She shouted, as she threw herself into his embrace.

After they shared a long kiss, she started hitting him on the chest again.

"Idiot! Why didn't you come back sooner? It's been 6 years!"

"I told you didn't I? I'll definitely come back… On a day when snow starts to fall…"

**xXx**

So how was it? Please feel free to criticize… Do not hold back!


End file.
